Tavor
Tavor was an elven knight and prince of Gamlon, as well as big brother of Leena. He later became king of Legara. He fell during the Vulii-siege of Gamlon along with the rest of his kingdom, but his soul lived on in his twin swords which he passed on to Cale'anon Vatay moments before his death in order to lure him to Kethenecia. With Cale'anon's arrival in Kethenecia 3000 years later, Tavor once again gained a physical form and helped Cale's party travel 3000 years back in time. In Kethenecia's past, Tavor tried to assassinate the Archmage who had ordered his armies to refrain from helping the Kingdom of Gamlon in their defense against the Vulii. However, he was frozen by Richard and left for dead. After escaping the ice Tavor asumed a leading role in the alliance of Kethenecia's enemies and lead the strike against the city, but failed as Cale's killing of the Anchor triggered a defense mechanism which hid the city for 3000 years. After the war, he became King of Legara and spent 3000 years creating an enormous empire. History 'Book 2 - Gamlon, 3000 years ago' fight the Vulii to protect the King of Gamlon and his daughter.]] Tavor was in company with the king of Gamlon when they found Cale'anon, a time-traveller from the future, but the King quickly mistook him for another country lord who had come to their aid against the Vulii and therefore tasked Tavor with finding him a position worthy of a lord. Tavor brought Cale'anon atop the walls with Centa to overlook the siege. Cale and Tavor became fast friends, and fought at each others side once the castle's gate had been breached. Tavor sounded the call to get the people of Gamlon through a portal to the Wetlands, at the cost of cutting the King and Princess Leena, Cale'anon and himself off from the Treeal Shrines. As Gamlon fell, Tavor displayed his dedication to duty, as well as his sense of personal honor. He was tasked by his king to "bathe his blades in blood and avenge his people in Kethenecia," because the powerful nation of Kethenecia, ally of Gamlon and self-proclaimed beacon of justice, had refused to come to their aid. His final act in life was to shield Princess Leena from enemy arrows, using his own body. As he lay dying, he entrusted his swords to Cale, who was teleported back to the future only moments later. 'Book 3 - Present day Kethenecia' .]] Tavor and his swords had been charged with guarding the Princess, and his oath transcended though he had died in Gamlon. His soul remained in his swords, which had been teleported to the present day with Cale'anon, to seek vengeance for Gamlon by seeing Kethenecia's debt paid. Through the blades, he guided Cale'anon and the others to legendary city of Kethenecia. When Cale and the rest of the group reached present-day Kethenecia (a desert-mirage in the Kethen wastelands, floating in another dimension), Tavor reappeared, explaining that his duty to protect the Princess and his oath to avenge Gamlon had not ended simply with his death. He joined the group in hopes that he may finally complete his task, despite the others seeking only the Sword of Truth he helped them open a portal back to Kethenecia's past where they could pursue their different goals. Book 3 - Kethenecia, 3000 years ago The six; Cale, Tavor, Krunch, Benny, Richard and Sooba were sent through the portal, passing the Keeper of the Way, and finally reached 3000 years in the past. They arrived in the small village called Bertu outside of Kethenecia. In Bertu they encountered the entire Kethenecian army, which had been ordered to march towards Gamlon to Tavor's surprise. However, they had been asked to take the lengthiest route imaginable, so the general was full of joy to see Krunch - a chained one - so that they could get to fight something after all. But as they engaged in battle, the Archmage of Kethenecia appeared and ordered them to cease the fighting, even inviting Krunch and the others into his Tower. In the tower the Archmage revealed his plans that Cale'anon had to destroy the Anchor to save the city. However, Tavor was so angered at the city's Archmage for allowing the destruction of Gamlon that he drew his swords and prepared to slice the old man's throat. He was stopped in this effort by Richard, who froze him solid in a large chunk of ice and taken away by the Kethencian homeguard. Cale'anon and the others left Tavor alone to find the Anchor. After escaping Richard's tomb of ice, Tavor joined up with the enemy alliance and helped push the tide against Kethenecia. Knowing of Cale's plan to destroy the Anchor he found his way to the city catacombs where the Anchor had been hidden away. He fought his way through the Guardians of Eight, claiming the Sword of Truth from their leader's corpse. With the Sword of Truth in hand he soon reached Cale's party in possession of the Anchor in the labyrinth. and leading the army wishing to defend the Anchor.]] Tavor's anger was exclusively directed against Cale, as he viewed Cale as the traitor to Gamlon for going along with the Kethenecian archmage's plan to "loosen the anchor" and to shift the city into another dimension and set it adrift for 3000 years. Tavor intended to have the corrupt city of Kethenecia stay material and fall forever, its name forgotten, and its inhabitants pay for generations for their leader's crime of betraying Gamlon. Cale, seeing that this could mean there was still hope in saving Kethenecia, killed the child who served as the anchor and shifted Kethenecia forward. Tavor did not accompany the city in the shift and his fate was unknown. Later in the series... It is revealed in page 480 that Tavor managed to survive to the present day. After the shift, he was left battered and bruised. He survived with help of the Archmage, who expressed that he would be an evil ruler, but he could at least be beaten. He was taken to Legara for imprisonment, as he had failed at his task and let Kethenecia slip into the future. Eventually, he killed the King of Legara. When the guards confronted him, rather than an execution, he was met with kneeling as he became the new King. His first act upon reappearing in the present day of the comics as seen was slaying Krunch when Cale sent him to look for the King. Rayd punched him in the chest, but he managed to survive with only his armor destroyed. After easily dispatching Rayd in a second match, he moved on to Cale, and the two started a fight that had been a long time coming. He was surprised when Cale's swords were able to cut through his armor and into his skin for he did not know they were forged from the Sword of Truth. Afterwards, Cale slashed him with both swords with the magics activated and Tavor was frozen solid. Richard then melted Tavor's head in order to take his crown. Tavor Quotes *''(To Cale)'' Your aspiration is to be impaled on a halberd? Your parents must be proud. *Well, don't ruin it for the rest of us, brother. I hate spoilers. *You are an amusingly odd fellow, Cale'anon, my hope is that the Vulii kill you swiftly before removing your skin. See also *Tavor appearances Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Deceased